Day Off
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: Future Fic! Kurt is working too hard. Blaine plans a well deserved day off for both of them. Yes, Klaine are the manliest men and for some reason, Mercedes is married to David. :)


Blaine came home to find his boyfriend asleep on the couch for the 4th time that week. He walked into the kitchen to check if Kurt had left anything cooking. After turning off the boiling water, he returned to the living room. "Kurt, baby, time to wake up." He whispered, sitting next to the sleeping body. Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Kurt, there's no need to apologize. All I'm worried about is why you're falling asleep so much." Blaine cut in, running a hand through Kurt's bed hair.

"I hate coming home exhausted." Kurt mumbled. Blaine sighed worriedly and kissed his knuckles before picking him up, smirking at Kurt's surprised squeak.

"Wutchu doin'?" Kurt asked, snuggling into Blaine's neck.

"Coffee." Blaine stated, placing him on the counter.

"Doesn't help." Kurt frowned, glaring at the half empty pot of caffeine before jumping down to Blaine. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Hi." Kurt said softly.

"Hi." Blaine replied, reaching up to kiss him. "Can't you take ONE day to relax? I'm worried." Blaine stated. Kurt sighed.

"I know you're worried sweetie, but I'm fine. I'd love to have a day off, but I'm just so busy with the show." Kurt replied sleepily. Blaine nodded, scooping Kurt up.

"At least promise me you won't work yourself to death." He urged.

"Promise." Kurt mumbled, his eyes drooping. Blaine smiled, tucking Kurt into their bed. "But what about dinner? I-"

"Don't worry about it. You're too tired, now sleep beautiful." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before walking out of the room and pulling out his cell. Drastic measures were called for. "Hello Rachel! Sorry for calling so late, but I need to talk to you."

Kurt woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. Before he could get up, Blaine came in wearing his old Dalton sweatpants. "Good morning." He smiled, jumping onto the bed.

"Morning." Kurt yawned. Blaine smiled wider.

"So, shall I make breakfast for my sexy guy on his day off?" He asked. Kurt blushed before looking at him with confusion and surprise. Blaine chuckled. "I called Rachel last night. I don't know what she did, but rehearsal has been canceled." Blaine said proudly. Kurt snorted.

"We're gonna find our director in a ditch! What about you?" Kurt smiled. Blaine shrugged.

"The school's being fumigated again and I have major writer's block" He replied. Kurt smiled and snuggled in close.

"Thank you." He whispered, placing a kiss over Blaine's heart. Blaine sighed happily, looking forward to spending the day with his boyfriend. They stayed like this until Kurt realized he didn't change out of his clothes last night. "I can't believe I slept in this." He wrinkled his nose. "I'm gonna take a shower." He stated. Blaine tightened his grip.

"No! You have to stay here with me." He whined. Kurt smirked.

"I never said I wanted to shower alone." He replied, giggling when Blaine scooped him up and almost ran to their bathroom.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The clean, redvine scented boys reentered their bedroom in their old Dalton sweatpants. Kurt was of course being carried by Blaine. "Why must you carry me?" Kurt pouted as Blaine sat on the bed.

"It's fun." Blaine replied, lying down. Kurt sighed happily, playing with his boyfriend's damp curls. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders, smiling when he relaxed at the touch. "Lay on your stomach." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled as he complied. Blaine spent the next ten minutes rubbing the knots out of Kurt's back."I love you Kurt." Blaine mumbled, tracing the boy's spine with his finger. Kurt giggled and flipped over, opening his arms. Blaine smiled, resting his chin on Kurt's chest and intertwining their hands. They would have stayed like that if Blaine's stomach hadn't made a loud, obnoxious noise. They laughed as they sat up.

"Well, I guess I know what we're doing next." Kurt stated. Blaine laughed and kissed his cheek. Kurt smirked and scooped Blaine up and headed to the kitchen, smiling wider at Blaine squeak of shock. He placed him on the counter and headed to the fridge. Blaine smiled and bounced as he watched Kurt make sandwiches. "So how is everything? I haven't asked in a while." Kurt asked, handing Blaine a sandwich and sitting across from him on the island. Blaine shrugged.

"Not much. I found out something awesome and sciency." Blaine stated.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Well you know our couple name Klaine right?" Blaine grinned. Kurt nodded slowly. "Well one of my glee kids is really into science and they asked what it was. I told them and at the end of practice, she handed me a paper and left." Blaine informed. He took out a slip of paper and handed it to Kurt. Kurt opened it and read out loud.

"KLaINe, K is potassium, La is lanthanum, I is iodine, and Ne is neon. Look up what it creates." He cocked his head at Blaine and re-read the paper. "No!" Kurt gasped.

"Yup!" Blaine grinned.

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever seen." Kurt laughed.

"Baby we're a FIREWORK!" Blaine sang. His boyfriend rolled his eyes and put their plates in the sink.

"What about your writing?" Kurt asked. Blaine shrugged.

"I just can't find inspiration." Blaine frowned. Kurt sighed.

"How about we watch a movie?" He grinned. Blaine nodded and grabbed Kurt's hand as they walked to the living room. Kurt snuggled into the couch as Blaine put in Sleeping Beauty. The brown eyed boy laid on the couch, his head rested on Kurt's lap. Kurt smiled and ran a hand through Blaine's hair. "I love you Blaine." He whispered. Blaine kissed Kurt's hand before turning to the movie. Once they reached the happily ever after, Blaine looked up to see Kurt was asleep.

"My lovely sleeping beauty." He mumbled before gently moving onto the floor and grabbing his laptop. He opened the file and stared at the blank page, willing words to appear. He sat like that for half an hour. Blaine sighed. "Maybe I should just give this up." He mumbled. Kurt frowned.

"Don't do that baby." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck from behind and kissed his hair. Blaine smiled.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't have the heart to wake you." He stated. Kurt sat up.

"Why are you working?" He whined. Blaine shrugged. Kurt moved to the floor, closed the file, and rested his head on Blaine's lap. "You're thinking too much." Kurt pouted up at him. Blaine chuckled and stroked the boy's hair. "I happen to have an idea." Kurt grinned.

"Really? What?" Blaine raised his eyebrows. Kurt shook his head.

"It's our day off remember?" Kurt said, making Blaine pout. Kurt sighed at this look, tracing the muscles on Blaine's arm. "Tell you what, I'll go get pizza." He stated. Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's your day off." He replied.

"It's yours too! Plus you did so much for me already today. Let me do this one little thing?" Kurt pouted. Blaine sighed.

"But I'll miss you." He pouted back. Kurt sat up and crossed his arms, sticking out his lip as far as he could. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Fine!" He laughed, letting Kurt get dressed. Kurt grabbed his phone and wallet, kissing Blaine's cheek before heading out. Blaine smiled and slipped on his glasses as he researched ideas for glee club songs. He typed Katy Perry into youtube when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey white boy it's Mercedes."

"Hey there! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering what I should do if David goes into shock?"

"WHAT!"

"Wes filled the living room with rubber ducks."

Blaine sighed. "Get rid of the ducks and Wes. Ice cream should calm him."

"Thanks! Bye Blaine."

"Bye Bye Blaine Buddy! We'll see you soon." Wes chimed from the background.

"Wesley, get out or I WILL cut you. Bye Blaine."

"Bye!" Blaine laughed as he hung up.

"So when are we expecting Wes and David?" Kurt asked from the doorway. Blaine smiled and shrugged, taking the pizza box and sitting on the floor. "Put on AVPM, I'm gonna change." Kurt stated. Blaine nodded and pulled up the show. He grinned when he opened the pizza box and found his favorite.

"Extra cheesy pepperoni!" He squealed. Kurt laughed as he walked back in.

"Only the best for you dear." He replied. After 3 hours of belting out songs, feeding each other pizza and ice cream, and kissing, Kurt and Blaine were full and tired. Blaine's head laid on Kurt's chest while he played with Kurt's pale fingers. "Amazing day off." Kurt slurred. Blaine nodded sleepily. Kurt sat up, startling Blaine.

"Wa'd you do that for?" He whined, nuzzling Kurt's shoulder.

"I just thought I should tell you my idea for a story before I pass out." Kurt mumbled, looking more awake.

"Tell me." Blaine grinned. Kurt smiled back.

"Us." He stated. Blaine tilted his head, too tired to understand.

"What about us?" He asked. Kurt chuckled.

"Everything." He replied. Blaine's eyes widened.

"You mean US us? That's brilliant!" He exclaimed. Kurt nodded. "That would be a very long book." Blaine stated.

"Then make it a series. We've known each other for six years." Kurt grinned.

"Oh my god, I've already got most of it written!" Blaine facepalmed.

"What?" Kurt laughed.

"For some reason, every month I type out highlights in my life. Like a retelling monologue of my life for that month. Most of it was about you once I met you. I'd just need to make some adjustments, maybe change the names. God, I'm an idiot." He groaned as Kurt laughed harder.

"And even though it's stupid, you should make me a girl." Kurt replied.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Even though it would be amazing, few people would read a romantic story about a gay couple. And it would be closer to the truth if I'm the girl." Kurt stated. Blaine grabbed Kurt's chin.

"You are the manliest man I've ever met." He stated. Kurt giggled.

"I know!" He smiled as they laid back down. "Can you imagine if the series went worldwide and like, a year after the last book, you announce it was a true story based on your homosexual relationship?" Kurt grinned. Blaine smiled back sweetly.

"But what would the ending of the series mean?" He asked. Kurt smiled wider and whispered something in Blaine's ear that made the brown eyed boy gasp and tackle him. Best day off ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 years later, the six book 'Courage' series about the lives of Elizabeth McQueen and Everett Potter was completed and a worldwide phenomenon, even after Blaine announced it was his and Kurt's story. And no, their love didn't end at the last book. Their story to the public ended once Elizabeth, Everett, Kurt, and Blaine had rings on their fingers.

**Just to set the record straight, I DO NOT think Kurt is or should be a girl in any way. I just thought it made sense. Also, for the books, Dalton would be a boys and girls school.**


End file.
